The Book
by nene.kaguya1
Summary: After an indecent dream, Mondo begins to have urges beyond what he and Kiyotaka are used to. Planned to be a multi-chapter fic. Non-despair AU.


Chapter 1: The Book

Taka should have known to be suspicious from the moment Mondo got home. Carrying bag after bag into their shared apartment was reason enough to make Taka raise an eyebrow, but then pulling out lotion and offering him a massage? Now that was raising too many alarms. 

Had his day gone smoothly, Taka might have just declined the offer and demanded an explanation for the bags Mondo quickly hid after returning home. He would have made Mondo retrieve the mystery items and go through them together with him, since it wasn't like either of them to act like they were keeping secrets from one another. Though after a disastrous attempt of getting chores done, including a mishap at the grocery store, and some forgotten essentials for successfully running a trip to the bank, Taka decided against the hassle of fighting this very generous offer. Slowly he followed Mondos wordless instructions and unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes never left his boyfriends as he shimmied the fabric off of his shoulders, catching the bunched up cloth in his waiting hands. He carefully placed it in a laundry basket nearby, making his way back to his previous spot in their room. He laid on his stomach, stretched out across the bed, cause really, who would say no to an offer like this anyways? His fingers played with the blanket corners as Mondo rustled behind him.

"What is this for, exactly?" Kiyotaka finally questioned, trying to rotate his neck to get a clear view of his boyfriend who showed no signs of slowing his movements. Mondo let out a small noise from his nose, like an exhale as if acknowledging him, but having no intentions of going further in the conversation. Taka cleared his throat and tried again, " Not that I'm complaining" he corrected, not wanting to come off as ungrateful, "but this isn't exactly.. common for us, Saturday nights usually including a dinner date, and..."

Kiyotaka began to list off their schedule, matter-of-factly pointing out how their weekends began and ended. It was so routine, which was the exact reasons Mondo went out of his way this morning. Sure, there was nothing wrong with knowing how each day would begin and end, but man did his soul crave more than just the vanilla lifestyle the two entrapped themselves. It mostly started a few weeks ago, after a dream Mondo had.

He couldn't recall the entire thing anymore, no matter how hard he wanted to savor every flash of memory that sparked across his closed eyes when his mind began to wander back to that night. Rope. Lots of rope everywhere, different thicknesses that all ended in the same general location. Somewhere around Kiyotakas body. The smaller man was sprawled out before him, offering loud noises of encouragement in the form of gasps and moans.

 _Mondo plowed the helpless man under him, growling viciously into his neck as he bit and sucked the defenceless skin that was offered to him. Each motion he made was like strumming a string in Takas throat, allowing his lover to offer sweet sounds of desperation and desire. Every note entering Mondos ears trailed its way down to his stomach, turning the warm, comforting pool there into an inferno that only cooled when he plunged himself deeper inside the tight space of Takas ass. He took him without caution, violently and quickly, half for the feeling, half because of the excitement in knowing there was nothing Taka could do anyways to stop it, not with his hands and feet rendered useless and bound to the bedposts. This was exactly the kind of change the older man wanted, all though he was only recently awoken to the possibility of it, but God if it didn't feel electrifying.._

Mondo blinked, forcing himself out of his delicious daydream and back to an equally enticing situation. "Don't question it babe, I just wanna do something nice is all.." Mondo grinned, cracking his knuckles before opening the small bottle, which immediately filled the air around him with a pleasant lemon scent. "You work hard, you deserve it." He added, rubbing his hands together to warm the substance between his palms. Mondo mounted the boy below him, resting his body on top of Taka's thighs to grant himself full access to his muscular back.

Kiyotaka wasn't exactly buying the excuse, but he also didn't want to ruin the chance of getting pampered. He nodded slowly and placed his head back down on the pillow below him. He could question it later, he reasoned, after Mondo was done, no point in ruining the moment. Besides, the answer might just come out on his own if he played along, anyways. Taka closed his eyes, a little eager to feel Mondos hands run across his skin.

Which they did no more than a few seconds later. Mondo started both hands at the base of his spin, pushing up with his thumbs around the bones that seemed to guide him up to Taka's tense shoulder blades. He pressed down, as if reassuring his lover it was ok to loosen up. The muscles followed his command, altering from their normal, pulled up stature, to a more slouch, uncharacteristic position. Mondos movements were calculated, pressing the familiar territory they've run across so many times before.

He knew exactly where Ishimaru needed attention. It was always the same spots, probably because his politically rising boyfriend only ever did the same set of motions each day. Sitting at a computer desk, typing away with a posture that rivaled stone statues, unmoving completely besides his fingers. Taka even forgot to take lunch fairly often, he knew it was his own bad habit, scolding himself at the dinner table as he shared his day with Mondo.

Mondo though, was understanding, always willing to lend an ear when his lover needed him. Still, the offer of a massage was going farther out of his way than he liked to admit, perhaps he should try to be loving like this more often for Taka, he surely deserved it and more. Taka deserved every star from the sky.

Mondo listened closely to the sounds Kiyotaka made, every grunt and sigh controlled his hands more than he did. They told him to go softer or harder, to keep at that spot, or move on to a new one. The Bike-gang leader was happy to oblige no matter what the demand. Seeing Taka like this always gave him purpose, and it was well worth doing whatever the smaller man asked of him. He kneaded and groped at the soft flesh, allowing his hands to trail teasing lines down Takas sensitive sides, sometimes earning a muffled laugh and a flinch, which brought a smile to Mondos lips.

Then his mind began to roam again, thinking of the bags he had brought in earlier. The contents of which were sure to bring some interesting reactions from the raven-haired man. When Mondo went out today, his only true intentions was the lotion he had tipped over next to himself currently. The other stuff... well… that all sort of just happened. As his hands continued their hypnotic movements, Mondo coughed, preparing the conversation he planned out.

"So babe.." He began, receiving a hum from Taka who turned his head towards the delinquent.

"While I was out getting you this lotion today, I uh.. I noticed something on the shelf of the sex shop.." He already knew Taka was about to stop him, so he waited for a response.

"...Sex shop!?" Taka was beginning to push himself up, but the weight of Mondo only allowed a couple of inches before he began to have difficulty. "You got this stuff at a sex shop? Why were you in there?" Kiyotaka huffed out.

"Well you see," Mondo began again, "Lately babe, I've been having some.. Well let's call them cravings, yeah? I want to make you feel good." He considered his words. "Nah.. that ain't right. I wanna make you feel amazing. I thought you and I could spice some stuff up!" He began to grin, hardly able to contain himself. "So grabbed this lotion, and I grabbed a toy, too. Er… well it started off as just a toy. Then this thing caught my attention, a book."

Taka blinked, tilting his head sideways. Any anger he felt in the past minute or so eased off as Mondo talked. It's not like he could stay mad at him just for going in a shop. He also said it was for items for them to use together, right? Also a book? He didn't fully understand why Mondo wasn't satisfied with how they went about their lovemaking, but like Mondo, Kiyotaka was willing to listen. "A book?"

Mondo nodded, even if Taka couldn't exactly see it. "Yeah, It's in a bag I brought in. You ain't gotta' do nothing you don't wanna, but will you read it with me?" He asked, already lifting himself from on top of Ishimaru and making his way to their closet.

Kiyotaka rolled onto his back, lifting his torso on top of his elbows. He could feel some left over lotion, not exactly pressed into his skin yet. It left a slimey kind of feeling between him and the bed, which he shifted uncomfortably to remove. He wished the massage was longer, although Mondo got out some knots he had, he knew he could use some more of his boyfriends hands.

Mondo returned with a small black book, the title of which was turned away from Taka's piercing red eyes. The smaller man raised an eyebrow, his lips forming into a slight pout, but before he could vocalize what he wanted, the older boy plopped himself down heavily onto the bed next to him. Taka bounced slightly, focusing to make sure he didn't lose his balance. By the time the motion stopped, Mondo had the book raised above his head at arms length, open to the first page. He grabbed Ishimaru and pulled him onto his chest comfortably, shifting to get to just the right spot.

"The book of Sensual Exploration." Taka read aloud. He looked up, offering Mondo a confused kind of glare, and was met with a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Comon Kyoudai," Mondo laughed, "You ain't even read the first page yet. Title doesn't count."

Kiyotakas' eyes followed the page from top to bottom, it was an introduction much like many others he has read in guide-type books. Basically, it talked about how the book could help enrich sex lives, how couples could always use guidance towards a darker side of pleasure, as well as how to really listen to your lover in a more romantic manner during intercourse. The first few sentences were met with a tight frown, that gradually let up as Taka continued to scan the page slowly. Maybe Mondo was onto something, as good as he felt their sex was, maybe there was more to it he has been too close-minded to think of himself. By the time they turned the first page, Taka had taken to looking up with curiosity rather than annoyance.

"Look at this" Mondo said, swiping his thumb over some words, "The first suggestion is introducing toys." Kiyotaka looked up at mondos lavender eyes, tilting his own head slightly.

"Toys.." He repeated, "You want to use sex toys with me."

Mondo felt a hint of heat rise in his cheeks, did Taka really have to say it like that? So straightforward and shit? "Well.. yeah. I mean, I went out and got some.."

"You said you got a toy." Taka corrected.

"It started out as one." Mondo countered, "But I mean.. After I saw the book.. I picked a few more up." This statement was rewarded by a high pitched noise in the back of Taka's throat. As if he was trying to contemplate the meanings behind Mondos words, but had no real response.

"Wanna try?" Mondo asked, looking down with hopeful eyes. "If it's too weird i'll stop, but uh.." he shifted uncomfortably, bringing attention to the curves of his pants that seemed tighter than usual. "If not, anything would be good right now. I can even continue that massage."

Kiyotaka looked from the book to Mondo, back to the bolded words Mondos thumb half covered. He'd be lying if he said he never considered these kinds of things, and the money was already spent. Plus.. he really wanted Mondos hands to continue their magic. After a few moments of hesitation, he looked down, "..Fine, we can try it."

Mondo bounced in excitement, sitting up quicker than Taka could register, which caused him to slide down onto the pillow below him. He watched as the Biker leaped off the bed and back to the bags, rummaging through them carelessly for an unknown number of objects. Taka could feel the heat begin to rise in his face, staining his cheeks a cute pink color. His eyes locked on his hands, noticing the slight tremble. Was it from anxiety? Excitement? Nervousness? Probably a weird concoction of all three. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his mind. It's not like sex wasn't a common thing for them, Mondo asked for it frequently, every couple of days or so. This, however, was a whole new, unexplored world, and part of Kiyotaka wondered if he was really ready for it.

Mondo and Taka have been together for a little over 4 years now. Ever since Hopes Peak, the two have been inseparable, from their rivalry, to their friendship, and quickly following their relationship as boyfriends. They were each others rocks, their reassurance when the world seemed so overwhelming around them. Even if everything shattered around the two, knowing they had each other was more than enough to keep them going. So when it came to experiences that frightened Taka, one look at his Kyoudai was everything he needed to overcome his emotions. He knew Mondo would never hurt him, that he'd stop right away if things got too out of control or strange, so it was easy to triumph over his doubt and share this exciting new step with his love.

Mondo returned in no time, sprawling out on the bed an impressive display of toys. The pink in Taka's cheeks darkened, he looked up in confusion.

"All this!?" Kiyotaka yelped, looking back to scan the items slowly. There was a standard vibrator, a small, circular egg type one with a remote that he figured was there to go with it, and a few mechanisms that seemed to piece together some sort of automated dildo, why did the store even stock that!? Of course, there were also some handcuffs, different small ropes, and a few flavored lubes.. Wait, why were they flavored? Cherry? Strawberry? Why did taste matter when they were going in…

"K-Kyoudai! This is t-too much!" Taka yelled out, averting his eyes to anywhere but Mondo. It wasn't until he felt a hand cup his chin and pull his face back that he was forced to look into those purple, intoxicating eyes again.

"Comon doll, we will start with something simple, alright? Turn back and lay down on your stomach again, and lets continue that massage." His voice held a flirty tone to it, which caused a small shiver to overtake the younger man. Kiyotaka clenched his teeth, an internal conflict battling out in his mind. Not that it lasted more than a few seconds before his traitorous body seemed to turn on its own and drop him into the blanket below.

"J-Just be careful okay?" Taka squeaked out, burying his face into the pillow.

Mondo smiled warmly, grasping for the tipped over bottle from earlier. Before he opened it, he also reached out for the simple, white vibrator he already had put batteries in, and one of the lube bottles. He knew exactly what the flavor was for, and it was knowledge that alone caused his cock to twitch in his pants. He reached around Takas hips, sliding his hands in the space between his body and the mattress. Some messy fumbling and pulling later, Mondo managed to unzip those tight, ass sculpting pants and wiggle them off of Takas legs. He was glad Taka had a rule against shoes inside, cause if he had to struggle with those damn, sexy boots Kiyotaka still liked to wear on his days off, along with some other articles of clothing that resembled closely his old school uniform, Mondo would have probably gone crazy.

Once he managed to strip his boyfriend down completely, the biker took a few moments to appreciate the sight below him. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of lottery he had won in the universe to be so damn lucky to have Kiyotaka Ishimaru to himself, but it was something he was sure he'd never take for granted. His hands teasingly grasped at the firm cheeks of Kiyotaka's ass, giving them a few, rough squeezes before he reached for the lotion. He was rewarded with a soft, muffled sigh, which was enough at the moment.

Mondo took his free hand, and pulled his own clothing off, one piece at a time to match his lover. Each item was tossed thoughtlessly to the floor, which he was sure if Taka saw, he would be scolded for. Once he was satisfied with the amount of skin on skin contact he was getting, resting his dick between the Moral compasses rear comfortably, Mondo squirted the lotion into his hands again.

Following the ritual of warming it up, the taller man went back to work, this time not looking for knots, but tracing the sensitive spots he was already familiar with on Taka's back. Which included the small dips at the bottom, as well as his sides, which Mondo dragged his fingernails up and down whenever he got the chance. The tiny reactions Taka gave made every motion of his fingers feel worth it, but it was starting to feel like not enough. Although Mondo savored every move the man below him made, the ultimate goal was to get Kiyotaka out of his mind in intense pleasure, and he was starting to become impatient. Mondos hands roamed up to grasp at the back of the raven haired man's neck, catching some of his soft hair between his fingers. He used this leverage to begin slowly rocking his hips, getting sweet friction his cock was begging for. It's not as good as if he was inside Taka, but the feeling of his arousal gliding across incredibly soft, warm skin helped cool his burning head so he could go back to concentrating again.

After a few thrusts, Mondo gave a small, happy sigh. Removing his hands from their previous position and going back to his task he was doing. Kiyotaka seemed to enjoy his actions, if they way he bucked up softly was any indication. The biker continued gently rubbing Takas back, taking time every once in a while to comfortably scratch any spot he felt might possibly itch.

Mondo's eyes darted to every twitching muscle below him, unable to resist leaning in and leaving a trail of kisses where ever he could reach. God his skin was so perfect, so pale and flawless, yet also built like Taka was carefully carved from marble by a master craftsman. The only imperfections Mondo could find were fading bite marks and hickeys he left there ranging from days ago, to probably weeks. That excited the Biker, knowing only he alone was allowed to mark and claim such perfect territory, possessiveness being one of his traits.

"Nggh.. Mondo-kun"

Mondo pulled his torso up, putting his weight back on his legs, "Yeah, babe?"

"Erm.. perhaps we could introduce.. That _thing_ you mentioned? I, uh.." Taka squirmed below his boyfriend, indicating to Mondo something probably was rising uncomfortably between the Moral compasses legs.

Mondo barked out a laugh, "Yeah, sure no problem" he eagerly said, reaching for the bottle of lube and the vibrator. The older boy licked his lips, popping open the bottle and putting a generous amount in his hand. He quickly slicked up the toy, and kept a firm hold of it in his clean hand as his now slippery fingers found their way to Kiyotakas ass. The toy wasn't large, but he still needed some sort of prepping to make sure he stayed as comfortable as possible.

"I'm gonna start with my fingers now." He purred out, pressing his middle finger teasingly against Taka's entrance. This was met with a quiet gasp, the smaller man probably doing mental preparations for what he knew was about to happen. After a few back and forth rubs, Mondo pressed inside, slowly, carefully. He didn't stop, however, until he was all the way in, curling his finger back towards himself for nothing more than the sensation his lover would feel from it. A low moan echoed in their small room, Kiyotaka already pressing back for more of Mondos large finger.

Mondo let Taka take a few moments to ride his hand before he attempted to control himself. When Kiyotaka went for a final, trembling thrust, Mondo took the liberty to add a second finger, catching his lover off guard. It was a welcome surprise, because Taka groaned at the feeling, turning his head so his ruby eyes met lavender ones again. They stared at each other as Mondo took control again, exploring Taka's walls in search of the elusive bundle of nerves he loved to tease so much. He could see a small trail of drool begin to trail down Kiyotaka's mouth already, a beautiful sight when his usually uptight lover began to ignore such things. It just meant Taka was enjoying this as much as Mondo was.

Kiyotaka's eyes widened when the biker finally found his target, a moan escaping past his lips involuntarily. Their gazes still refusing to leave each others, Mondo gave a toothy grin before he spoke again.

"Right there, babe?" He pretended he needed to be told, tilting his head innocently just to receive some sort of reaction from the man below him. Taka nodded violently, finally shutting his eyes to focus on the sensation of it all.

"Please" he whined, fingers holding a dangerously tight grip on the pillow below him. When he felt no movement but idol stroking against his walls, Taka opened his eyes again. This time they were desperate looking, threatening to spill tears at any second.

"Please, Please." he tried again, Mondo smirked, beginning to jerk his hand.

"You know the rules babe, you gotta look at me when I do this." He purred, eyes narrowing. "If you close your eyes, I ain't continuing till they're open again." Kiyotaka cursed Mondo's strange fetish for eye contact. His jaw was hung open as loud pants escaped his throat, he was already becoming a mess, and Mondo was only finger fucking him. A third finger was finally added, all three seeming to try to separate from each other, before they were closed back together from the pressure. This motion repeated a few times, bringing a light, lingering sting that set Kiyotakas stomach ablazed. Then he remembered the toy again, a worried hint of uncertainty flashing in his eyes.

Why couldn't Mondo just take him like normal? He would much prefer a hot, pulsing dick over some probably over expensive toy. He wanted to voice that, maybe it would convince Mondo to toss away the phallic object and give into his desires. Though focusing back on his boyfriend, Kiyotaka noticed something strange. Mondo looked absolutely _delighted_ by his mestrations. His mouth curled into a smile as the biker chewed his own bottom lip. He looked thrilled by what was happening, like it tickled him somehow.

"Just.. Just do it." Taka groaned out, only now noticing his chin was slightly wet, though his hands kept their tight grip where they were already, so its not like he could do much about it at the moment. Mondo removed his fingers after a final, rough thrust into Taka's prostate again. He listened for the younger man to yelp, causing Mondo to laugh again.

Lifting the toy, Mondo played with the setting, experimenting with it quickly so he'd know what to do. The bottom of the vibrator had five setting, ranging from a light hum to a more intense, almost violent quake. His own dick was beginning to ache from neglect, but he ignored it, instead favoring to see what he could do to Taka's already ruined state. Carefully, Mondo used one hand to spread Kiyotaka's cheeks apart again, and the other to guide the toy in.

It was weird, it was roughly the same width as Mondo's fingers, definitely smaller than his dick by a lot. Taka's brows furrowed, again not understanding the appeal. As the object slid further in, a few light moans filled the room, even if it wasn't what he wanted, there was still something inside of him, and he couldn't deny the feeling it caused.

Mondo thrusted the vibrator a few times, finding it was harder to locate Kiyotaka's fuck spot when it wasn't him inside. It took a little while of light fucking before the raven haired man let out a familiar gasp. Mondo tested his reaction, making sure he got it right by trying to hit the same spot two or three more times. Each time, a small chorus of noises met his ears, and by the time he was convinced, his other hand was reaching for the dial.

Setting one, Mondo flicked the nob with his fingers, causing the toy to turn on. It was a light motion, but when pressed up against Taka's prostate, it caused his back to arch.

"Ngggh" Taka tried to focus his breathing as small, pleasant sparks assaulted his body. Maybe he was starting to understand a bit of the appeal, but more testing was clearly needed. He tried hard to keep his hips from moving, not wanting to shift the toy even an inch in the wrong direction and lose this wonderful feeling. Mondo wiped his glossy fingers into the blanket, another act that would surely get him yelled at if his boyfriend was in the right mind and paying attention. When they felt dry enough, he snaked his hand between Taka and the bed, reaching to tease one of his perked nipples. He pulled and twisted lightly at the nub, trying to think of more ways to bring hot pleasure to the man under him.

Kiyotaka cried out, torn between focusing on the vibrations in his lower body, and the assault on his sensitive flesh. The tears in his eyes beginning to spill over in two small streams down his face.

Mondo maneuvered his fingers back to the bottom of the toy, turning the settings up one without warning. The difference wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough to feel Taka's body jerk under him. Finding he could safely let go of the object without it shifting out of its perfect position, Mondo wrapped a hand around his own dick, getting some much needed attention as he jerked himself to the sight of his lover. This entire situation really had Mondo reeling, if Taka was open enough to allow himself to be fucked by a small, kinky object Mondo was in control of, maybe it wasn't too far off to think his dream would soon become a reality. Besides, they were only on the first suggestion of the book, imagine what else it was going to convince them to try. The biker could feel himself begin to drool as well at the idea of the possibilities. His hands moved faster on their individual tasks, filling the air with this time a mix of moans from both of them.

"Ah.. more please… turn it up more.." Taka panted out, biting down on the pillow to try and muffle his lewd noises. Mondo tilted his head, giving himself another stroke before he spoke.

"I'll turn it up babe, but you gotta look at me. Watch me jerk off to you, I wanna see your face." He growled out, waiting for the other man to react. Mondo wasn't sure what it was about looking into those deep red eyes that made his head spin, but he was fairly certain he could cum from their intense gaze alone.

"I-I.." Taka began, pressing his cheek to the cool cloth that was now covered in his spit. He had to blink a few times to clear away his tears just enough to be able to actually see Mondo. His face had become shades even darker than before, eyes beginning to get puffy from all his crying. Kiyotaka choked on a sob, looking at the taller man through half lidded eyes, "Mondo-kun.."

Although there was no real direction in his words, Mondo understood completely, reaching with the hand that was playing with Taka's chest, and turning the toy all the way up. Kiyotaka sobbed again, letting out a long string of pleasured noises. The difference this time in settings was amazing, the light sensation he got before was now an extreme assault that sent waves of heat crashing over his entire body. The onslaught of bliss causing Taka to arch his body even harder, tightening his quivering thighs as he enjoyed every bit of contact he was getting from both the vibrator and Mondo.

Mondo returned to giving himself some love, sliding his own hand incredibly slow over himself as he looked into his lovers eyes. What he felt for Taka was incredible, it still caught him off guard that one man could rock his world so unbelievably hard. He wanted to give everything to the trembling man below him, he always tried so hard to make sure Taka was always comfortable and happy. Mondo was nothing but a waste of oxygen on his own, causing trouble with his gang and picking fights in the street, but with Taka, he was a god. Mondo felt invincible so long as his boyfriend was at his side, offering that stupid looking smile he loved to look at so much. Taka was everything Mondo needed in a partner, he was smart, responsible, willing to smack the biker in the right direction all the time. He made Mondo a better person, and Mondo knew he'd never be able to repay Kiyotaka for always sticking by his side, but small moments like this sure felt like a good start.

"Please thrust it.. M-Mondo-kun.. Ahh.. please push it into me." Taka cried out, taking the small amount of room he had to flip himself onto his back. He immediately wrapped his legs around Mondos hips, rocking his own body desperately.

Just when Mondo thought looking at Taka couldn't get any better.

He gladly obliged, feeling the heat in his stomach begin to form an undeniable pressure. Mondo used the hand was wasn't currently fondling himself with and grabbed the toy again, making sure to take careful aim as he thrust it in and out of Kiyotaka's walls. Not every hit managed to find its mark, but the ones that did made Taka wail. The tears were flowing at full force, he violently tossed his head left and right, still managing to open his eyes every so often to look at the older man. Mondo knew limits were quickly approaching, so he decided to take pity on his hysterical boyfriend.

Using the hand that was massaging himself, Mondo pressed as close as possible to Taka. Sure, it made the hand that was playing with the toy have a bit of difficulty, but when he wrapped his large hand around both of their shafts together, the reaction was worth it. Takas eyes widened, every breath he took he was letting out desperate noises, indicating how close he was getting. The moral compass shoved his hands in his own hair, tugging as he combed through it.

Kiyotaka squirmed less than gracefully, tilting his head back, praying Mondo wouldn't abruptly stop because of the lack of eye contact. He was going to go insane if he didn't cum soon, and the slow strokes on his dick were not enough to pull him over the edge quiet yet. He pulled one hand off of his head, choosing to wrap it around Mondos instead, trying to move it fast up and down the two of them. That's just how Taka was during sex, if he felt he couldn't get what he wanted, he would gladly take the initiative to get it one way or another.

He lifted his upper body as his frame was rocked harshly. Taka used his free hand to grab at Mondos face, pulling him close so their lips were inches apart. Neither man made motion to move in anymore, content with seeing each other so closely as their impending orgasms approached.

"Kiyotaka…" Mondo groaned out, licking his own lips, "Fuck.. babe.."

Taka nodded, "nggh.. M-Mondo-kun I want you to c-cum.. Anywhere, just please.."

That was it, enough to pull Mondo from the edge of ecstasy and into Heaven. He let out some sort of savage noise, jerking his hand quickly to make sure he got everything out of this that he could. The biker howled, cumming a thick, large load onto Kiyotaka's stomach. He threw his own head back this time, his body violently spasming as he rode out his taste of bliss. Though neither of his hands stopped, they both continued through the few moments it took to allow Kiyotaka to reach the same peak Mondo had. The other man came with a sob, shutting his eyes tightly as he made a mess of Mondos hand and a bit on himself as well. Kiyotaka dropped down, wet with sweat, tears, and even some drool that slid down his neck at this point. He panted harshly, trying to bring his body back under control. Mondo, however, didn't drop beside him like he usually did, he had stopped his motions and was also panting, still on his knees.

When the two of them finally managed to calm down, Kiyotaka was the first to speak.

"That was… incredible" he offered, smiling shyly as his cheeks kept a cute, pink tint. "I never expected it to be so good.. Mondo-kun, lay down with me." He patted the side of the bed next to himself, but Mondo made no move to do as he was asked.

Instead, the Biker pulled the toy from Taka's ass, hearing a grunt from the smaller man as he tossed it aside. He looked down at Takas legs, trailing his eyes up to his quivering hole that had some lube leaking from it. Although they both had been satisfied, Mondo still wanted to try out the reason he got that specific lube in the first place. Ducking his head down, Kiyotaka watched him curiously as Mondo put a hand on each of his thighs, making to sure to keep them apart. He looked up at Taka and offered a smile, to which the other boy tilted his head at.

"What are you…" before he could get out his sentence, he was interrupted by his own loud gasp. Mondo pressed his tongue to Takas sensitive entrance, teasingly poking it inside before giving a long, slow lick up to his balls. He repeated the process a few times, lapping at him as Taka cried out. Mondo swirled his tongue a few times, allowing it to cover every inch he needed to collect the sweet tasting lube. Mondo licked his lips, pushing his tongue in once more before slowly sitting up, and finally falling beside his boyfriend.

Taka was already panting again, he hid his face in his lovers chest as soon as it was available for him to do so. Mondo smiled, allowing the man to curl up to him, still feeling small involuntary jerks of his body now and again.

"So you liked it, yeah?" Mondo grinned coyly, "I thought you would."

Taka lifted his head to meet Mondo's eyes, "Hmph… very well, you were correct," he admitted. "It was certainly more fun than I had anticipated."

Mondo ran his cleaner hand through Taka's hair, "So then this wasn't so bad. You're saying you'd do more from the book?" His voice held hope in, which caused Kiyotaka to smile.

"I would."

Mondo closed his eyes, satisfied that today had gone so perfectly. "I love ya, ya know."

Kiyotaka swung his arm around Mondos torso, pulling him close, "I love you too."


End file.
